


Junhui for Rent

by vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, jihan cousins, jun centric, jun is a boyfriend for rent, one sided crush, side minwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: A weekend trip to the beach. One chaotic cousin. And lots of buried feelings are about to surface.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Junhui for Rent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time writing about JunShua and I'm really nervous about posting this one AAAAAAA I hope you enjoy reading it

Junhui is a boyfriend for rent. It sounds weird, but it’s a pretty decent job. All he does is stand there and look handsome. Sometimes he goes on actual dates with his clients just so they wouldn’t feel lonely and, well, single.

This job of his started when he was in high school. His friend, Wonwoo, was in love with his best friend, Mingyu. But this best friend of Wonwoo’s was already dating someone. Wonwoo, the idiot, told Mingyu he too was dating someone when he actually didn’t just so they could go on a double date. Long story short, Jun had to pretend to be Wonwoo’s boyfriend and it ended up with Mingyu and Wonwoo becoming a couple.

Fast forward to college, Jun was still doing it, only this time people were paying him. He didn’t do anything sexual with them (not unless they both wanted to) and he was basically just arm candy most of the time. Sometimes Jun takes Wonwoo and Mingyu out to eat when his clients were one of the rich ones and he has extra cash. Besides, if it weren’t for them this job of Jun’s wouldn’t be possible.

“How was the date last night?” Wonwoo asked with a yawn as he opened their fridge. Jun was also roommates with the couple so they saw each other every day.

Last night was a fancy date. Jun invested in a really nice tux for events like these, and it was honestly worth it. The date last night was a fancy party in a five-star hotel. One of his female classmates asked for his help because her parents wanted her to meet someone at that party. She doesn’t really want a relationship at the moment and the only way to make her parents stop matchmaking her was for her to pretend to be in one. Jun had fun last night. His classmate kept gossiping about the different guests inside the hall.

“Fun. I knew who were cheating on their spouses,” Jun said with his mouth full of cereal.

Wonwoo chuckled, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting, but who was he to complain? Mingyu left early this morning so the remaining roommates were left to fend for themselves for breakfast. Wonwoo and Jun can cook, but Monday mornings made them lazy. Hence, Jun with his cereal and Wonwoo with his toast.

“What’s this week’s schedule?” Wonwoo was pertaining to Jun’s job schedule. Sometimes Jun goes on dates every night for the whole week. The pay was good, but it tired him out most of the time, especially since he has to pretend to be someone who he wasn’t. Mingyu had to sit him down and scold him about giving himself a break one time he got sick. His friends loved to nag at him like they were his parents, but Jun was thankful for them.

“I have Wednesday and the whole weekend filled.”

Wonwoo hummed. “New clients?”

Some of Jun’s clients come back and rent him again. “Wednesday is a new one. The weekend, well, it’s with Joshua.”

That was a bad time for Jun to say because Wonwoo suddenly choked on his toast. Jun smiled apologetically at his friend as he handed him a glass of orange juice and patted his back softly.

“Say that again?” Wonwoo asked when he was done fighting for his life.

“I said Joshua rented me for the whole weekend, like, day and night. Starting Friday afternoon until Sunday afternoon.”

Wonwoo gaped at his friend. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Joshua was one of Jun’s clients that’s hella rich. He goes to the same university as them so Wonwoo knows what he looks like, and he honestly wonders why someone as good looking as Joshua would need a rental boyfriend.

Another thing was that Jun had a big fat crush on Joshua. He’s been with a whole bunch of different people, but there was just something about Joshua that Jun couldn’t pinpoint which made him so damn attractive in his eyes.

“His family is having a trip out of town. They’re going to the beach,” Jun answered like that was enough reason.

“You’re not his family.”

Jun rolled his eyes. “I know that, bitch. But his parents told him to invite me, so, yeah.”

Wonwoo gave a low whistle. “Good luck then.”

Jun really needed good luck. This was the first time he was going to be a fake boyfriend for a whole weekend. What’s worse was that he was going to be his crush’s fake boyfriend.

—

Come Friday, Jun was greeted with a very abundant breakfast courtesy of Mingyu. There was rice, eggs, bacon, pancakes, kimchi, and a glass of milk waiting for him at the table when he left his room. His friends were just about done setting the table when he woke up.

“Good morning, Junnie,” Mingyu greeted him with a smile. Jun wasn’t even surprised by the feast his friends made for him. He knows this was their way of showing their support because this weekend was going to be tough for him.

They spent breakfast talking about anything except Jun’s weekend date. He was already tossing and turning in his sleep last night just thinking about the possibilities this weekend trip was going to give him.

The couple looked at each other with concern when Jun suddenly turned quiet. Wonwoo slowly walked to his friend and hugged him, letting Jun’s head rest on his chest.

“You’re going to be fine, Jun-ah,” Wonwoo softly spoke as he combed through Jun’s hair. “You can always call us anytime while you’re away.”

“But what if I call while you’re having sexy time?”

Mingyu burst out laughing at the question, while Wonwoo just shook his head, his lips upturned into a smile. “Junhui, you’re an idiot.”

—

🐶🐱🦊

**Jun:** Guys I don’t think I can do this

**Mingyu:** You can😠

**Mingyu:** I believe in you, Junnie!!!

**Wonwoo:** Jun I didn’t raise you as a weakling. Come on, go get your man!!

**Jun:** Lol but if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t get your man

**Mingyu:** HAHAHAHAHA HE HAS A POINT

**Wonwoo:** …

**Jun:** OKAY BYE HE’S HERE WISH ME LUCK AKDHDJAHSJA

**Wonwoo:** Good luck~

**Mingyu:** Good luck🥰🥰🥰

—

Jun could feel his heartbeat pulse rapidly as a black Aston Martin pulled up in front of him. Once he got inside that car there was no turning back for him. Actually, there really was no turning back for him since Joshua already paid in advance and he was already here.

Joshua opened his car door, and Jun held his breath as his crush went out of the car wearing a dark blue button-up with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and sunglasses pushing back his blonde hair.

Joshua walked in front of his car to get to Jun and give him a tight hug. Jun caught a whiff of the man’s cologne and he could just faint right then and there. Joshua smelled really good. Jun wasn’t even sure what scent he was smelling, but whatever it was, he loved it.

“Hi!” Joshua smiled at him as he took Jun’s overnight bag from his hands.

“You get in the car while I put your bag in the trunk.” Jun just nodded and did what he was told.

“Oh my God,” he muttered to himself. The two of them haven’t seen each other in over a month. Jun was busy with his dates and Joshua was busy with his university life. They only exchanged a few text messages regarding this weekend’s date.

**Wonwoo**

**Jun:** I can’t do this

**Wonwoo:** Why? What’s wrong?

**Jun:** I just realized I’m going to be stuck with him inside his car, ALONE, for around three hours

**Wonwoo:** Just go to sleep so you don’t have to talk to him

**Jun:** How the hell am I supposed to sleep if my crush is next to me? Wonwoo you know how I sometimes sleep with my eyes open

**Wonwoo:** Dude, didn’t it occur to you that you two might be sharing a room together on this trip and that he will (most probably) see you sleep?????

**Jun:** I CAN’T DO THIS COME PICK ME UP

**Wonwoo:** I have lab today. Bye. Don’t die, okay? Love u <3

“You good to go?” Jun almost jumped in his seat when Joshua came back. He didn’t trust himself to speak so he nodded instead. Joshua chuckled at him before leaning over the console to grab Jun’s seatbelt. Jun almost closed his eyes at their close proximity.

Yeah, he really needed good luck to be on his side to survive this weekend.

The whole car ride wasn’t as quiet as Jun thought it would be. Joshua plugged his phone in and they’ve been listening to music for almost three hours now. Sometimes Joshua would sing and even encouraged Jun to join him. They also talked about what happened during the time they haven’t seen each other. Jun couldn’t talk about his other dates because he made a rule for himself to not talk about them when he was with a different client. Besides, only Wonwoo and Mingyu were the ones he talked about that stuff.

“My roommates made a feast for me this morning. I think they’re going to miss me,” Jun said instead.

“We should’ve invited them then. My family wouldn’t mind.”

There was no way in hell Jun was going to invite his friends to this trip. Those two idiots would just tease him endlessly, and he might just drown them in the ocean for embarrassing him.

Joshua met the couple by accident, the three roommates were hanging out at the university café when Joshua came in with some of his classmates. Jun introduced them to each other, and they became acquaintances after that.

“They have their own plans for the weekend,” it was a lie. Jun knows those two would just stay at home because they were broke. The couple recently bought a PlayStation (Jun wanted to pay for his share, but those two refused) and were now living off of Junhui (not that he minded).

Joshua hummed as he made his exit. “Maybe next time they could join us.”

_ If there would be a next time,  _ Jun thought bitterly to himself.

—

Jun smelled the sea before he saw it. Its crystal blue waters reflected the sun’s rays and Jun haven’t seen anything more beautiful, except Joshua, of course. He should have had known that they weren’t staying at a fancy resort, but instead in a beach house where the Hongs owned their very own private beach.

Jun stared at the house with awe. He’s never seen a beach house this big and fancy before. It was a three-story building that was mostly made of glass. It had a large swimming pool on one side that was surrounded by different plants. Jun could also see five different vehicles parked, so he looked at Joshua.

“I forgot to mention that when I said family, I meant my whole family, like cousins and stuff.”

Jun felt himself go pale, Joshua glanced at him and he suddenly felt sorry for only bringing it up now. So as a way to apologize, he grabbed Jun’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“I would’ve dressed better if I knew your whole clan was going to be here,” Jun grumbled as he refused to look at Joshua. The latter chuckled and he kissed the back of Jun’s hand. “You look absolutely stunning.”

The first thing Jun heard as he got off Joshua’s car was a high pitched scream along with running footsteps. “Joshuji, you’re here!”

“Earth please swallow me now,” Jun heard Joshua mutter before a guy around their age tackled him into a hug. Jun gasped as the two men fell on the soft grass.

“Jeonghan you little shit, get off me!”

“But I missed my favorite cousin,” the guy called Jeonghan said. Jun looked at Jeonghan and wondered what was in their family’s genes because they were all good looking.

“Jun, help,” Joshua called out from the ground. Jun wasn’t sure what to do so he walked to them and tapped Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Could you let go of my boyfriend, please?”

Jeonghan’s eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between Jun and Joshua. He looked at Jun one last time before hitting Joshua’s head. “How the hell did you get such a hottie to be your boyfriend?!” Jeonghan was almost screeching.

Joshua finally pushed his cousin off of him. Jun helped him stand up and dusted the grass that stuck to his pants. Jeonghan also stood up and held his hand out for a handshake. “Hi, I’m Yoon Jeonghan. I’m Joshuji’s favorite cousin. Nice to meet you, uh, what’s your name again?”

Jun awkwardly grabbed Jeonghan’s hand. “Wen Junhui, but people just call me Jun.”

“Great,” Jeonghan gave a wide smile. “I’m looking forward to spending the weekend with you.”

🐶🐱🦊

**Jun:** We’re here.

**Mingyu:** You’re alive!! How are things over there?

**Jun:** I’m sharing a room with him

**Wonwoo:** Ha! Called it🤣🤣

**Jun:** How am I going to survive this?

**Wonwoo:** Sharing a room with Joshua or the whole trip?

**Jun:** Wonwoo, sometimes I hate you

**Mingyu:** Junnie don’t worry too much. I’m sure Joshua’s family will like you, and as for sharing a room with him… well…

**Wonwoo:** HAHAHAHAHA

**Wonwoo:** Stay strong, Junhui

—

They had dinner by the pool where Joshua’s uncles were grilling burgers for everyone. Joshua and Jun changed into something warmer because the sun had set a few hours ago and the night was going to be chilly. Jun made a mental note to thank Mingyu later for forcing him to bring two hoodies on this trip.

Joshua introduced him to his family one by one, and Jun was glad they gave him a warm welcome. He had a few experiences where rich people looked him up and down before returning the greeting. But with Joshua’s family, they just smiled at him, some of his aunts even hugged him. Jeonghan also hung out with them since he and Joshua were the only ones who were the same age, the rest of their cousins were either kids or older than them.

“How do you like it here so far?” Jeonghan asked as Joshua excused himself to get something from the house. He gave Jeonghan a warning look before leaving them.

“It’s really nice, the house and the beach,” Jun said. Jeonghan nudged his head towards the pool. “What do you say we go for a night swim after this? The pool’s heated so you don’t have to worry about freezing your balls off.”

“I leave you alone with him for one minute and you’re talking about balls,” Joshua deadpanned as he draped a blanket over Jun who was laughing because of Jeonghan.

“How come Jun gets a blanket and I don’t?” Jeonghan complained. Jun, being the nice guy he was, extended the blanket towards Jeonghan. “We could share.”

Before Jeonghan could even accept the offer, Joshua sat between them. “Go get your own blanket. This one is ours,” and then he fixed the blanket so it didn’t fall off his and Jun’s shoulders. Jeonghan pouted, but he made no move to stand up.

After their dinner, some of them went for a night swim and that included the trio. Jun was wearing a rash guard while Joshua and Jeonghan went topless. Jun tried his best not to stare too long at Joshua’s toned arms. He knew the other worked out, but he never expected his arms to be this big. Jun averted his eyes for the nth time that night, but his eyes met with Jeonghan’s who gave him a knowing smirk.

“Joshuji your arms grew,” Jeonghan poked his cousin. “Give me a chance to catch up, will ya?”

Joshua innocently flexed his arms and Jun prayed to the stars to give him the strength not to pass out and make a fool of himself. “You work out, like, once a month, Han. I work out every day.”

—

After their night swim, Joshua and Jun fought for the bathroom inside the former’s room. Joshua wanted Jun to take a bath first since he was a guest, and Jun wanted Joshua to go first because this was his family’s beach house.

In the end, Joshua won by pushing Jun inside and pulling the door from his side so the latter had no chance of getting out. Jun washed quickly because he didn’t want Joshua to freeze to death, and it was also getting late. When Jun left the bathroom, Joshua was nowhere in sight so he decided to text him.

**Joshua**

**Jun:** I’m done. Where are you?

Joshua didn’t reply, which was weird, so Jun quickly put on his clothes. It was the white pajama set Mingyu gave him for Christmas last year. The breast pocket on the left had a cat drawing on it with Junhui’s name embroidered on top.

Their room was on the third floor next to Jeonghan’s and that’s where Jun decided to look first. He softly knocked on Jeonghan’s bedroom door and waited for the owner to let him in. Jun only stuck his head inside the room and found Jeonghan sitting on his bed with his laptop open.

“Hey Jun! Why don’t you come inside?” Jeonghan gestured for him to come in. Jun slowly opened the door, and then closed it once he was inside.

“Where’s Joshuji?” Jeonghan asked when Jun was standing next to the bed.

“That’s the thing,” Jun scratched his head. “I used the bathroom first and when I got back to the room he wasn’t there.”

“I see. Do you want to stay here until Joshuji comes back?”

Jun softly shook his head. “I don’t want to intrude.”

“Oh, don’t be silly,” Jeonghan laughed. “You’re my cousin’s boyfriend, so technically you’re like my cousin-in-law.” Jun’s heart jumped with joy when Jeonghan said that. Oh, how he wished he truly was dating Joshua.

“Thank you for the offer, but I really need to look for Joshua.”

Jeonghan bid him goodbye and told Jun to try looking for Joshua on the first floor since there’s a bathroom there too. Jun didn’t need to go downstairs because when he left Jeonghan’s room, Joshua was already making his way to their shared bedroom.

Joshua stopped in his tracks when he saw Jun come out of his cousin’s room. His head tilted to the side, the silent question of what Jun was doing in that room was asked. “I was looking for you,” Jun answered him.

Because of all the worrying he was doing earlier, Jun forgot one important detail in their sleeping arrangement. There was only one bed inside Joshua’s room. Jun wasn’t one to mind when he had to share a bed with other people, but this was Joshua Hong, the crush of his life. He doesn’t know if he should thank the stars for this opportunity or curse them for putting him in such a predicament.

“I could sleep on the floor,” Joshua offered when he saw the look on Jun’s face when it dawned upon him that they were sharing a bed. Jun quickly shook his head. “This is your house and your room. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Jun we are not doing this again,” Jun chuckled as he remembered how they fought for the bathroom earlier. “I’m fine with sharing a bed. Are you?”

Of course, he was. If only his heart would calm down for a bit then that would be great. “It’s fine.”

“Or you could use the guest room,” Joshua suggested, but he didn’t really plan on letting Jun stay there. One was because his family was going to be suspicious if Jun suddenly changed rooms. And second, Joshua didn’t want Jun to feel lonely. He did invite him to this trip after all.

Jun shook his head. It was a tempting offer, but he was scared to sleep alone in this big house. Plus he would be an idiot if he passes up the offer to sleep next to his crush.

“Then it’s settled. Now, which side would you like to sleep on?”

—

It’s been an hour since Joshua turned off the lights. Jun can hear Joshua’s lights snores from beside him so he carefully turned his body around so they were now facing each other. The light from the moon seeped through the windows so the room was illuminated enough for him to see Joshua. Jun stared at the work of art in front of him and thought how lucky he was to witness a sleeping Joshua Hong. He was thankful that he was given the chance to spend a whole weekend with him even just as a fake boyfriend.

Speaking of fake boyfriend, Joshua has been very touchy with him today. Not that Jun was complaining, but it really didn’t help with the budding feelings he felt for him.

With a sigh, he slowly turned around with his back facing Joshua. Jun thinks about the time where he realized he might harbor feelings for the other. It was just after their second date where Joshua needed a date for some charity event he and his parents were invited to.

Mingyu was the only one awake when he got home, and the taller asked him about how it went. Jun rambled on about how Joshua looked handsome in his suit, and that blue hair really looks good on him. After he talked about his night, he saw Mingyu looking amused with an eyebrow raised.

“What?” Jun asked defensively.

Mingyu chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing. I’ve never seen you this enthusiastic when talking about your date.”

Jun knew what Mingyu was trying to say so he quickly shut him down. “It’s not like that.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

“Mingyu, it’s really not like that,” why the hell was Jun sounding desperate?

“Dude I’m not even saying anything,” Mingyu was trying not to giggle because Jun looked like he was going to strangle him.

Jun laid down on the floor dramatically. “I lied. It’s like that.”

Mingyu closed his laptop and crouched next to Jun. “Like what?”

“I think I have a crush on Joshua.”

—

Jun wasn’t sure what time he fell asleep, but he was sure that it was early as fuck o’clock when he hears shuffling inside the room. He opened his eyes with difficulty and saw Joshua wearing a muscle tee and suddenly Jun was wide awake.

Joshua must’ve sensed eyes were on him so he looked at Jun. “Oh no,” he walked to the bed. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

Joshua combed through Jun’s hair as an attempt to make him go back to sleep. Little did he know that it’s just making Jun’s stomach do somersaults.

“Where are you going?”

“A run.”

Jun looked out the window and then back to Joshua. “The sun’s not even out yet,” from his point of view it sounded like he was whining.

“I know. That’s why you,” Joshua fixed the blanket around Jun. “Need to go back to sleep.”

Jun yawned. “Can I come with you instead? My roommates have been nagging me that I needed to exercise.”

“Sure.”

—

When the couple came back from their run there was already breakfast waiting for them on the table. Jeonghan saved a seat for both of them so all three of them sat together. Jun wanted to take a shower first because he smelled of sweat, but Joshua was already pulling him towards the table.

After breakfast, the boys took a shower and then went to the beach. “I don’t get why you took a shower when you’re going to swim anyway,” Jeonghan commented when they joined them.

Suddenly realizing something, Jeonghan gasped and leaned in to whisper to the both of them. “Don’t tell me you guys had sex?”

Jun choked on nothing while Joshua hit his cousin’s head. “Jeonghan!” Joshua scolded him.

“What? You’re dating so it’s fine. Plus we’re all adults here, no need to be shy.”

They spent the whole morning swimming in the ocean. Joshua and Jun were teaming up against Jeonghan as they kept splashing him with water. At one point, Jeonghan got bored of playing with them so he chose to make fun of his nephews and nieces instead.

“Yoon Jeonghan!” One of their older cousins shouted as Jeonghan snatched his nephew’s arm floaties. Joshua ran out of the water and helped their cousin chase Jeonghan.

Jun just watched them with a smile. It was nice to see this playful side of Joshua because it made his smile look brighter. Jun also loved hearing Joshua laugh, it’s like music to his ears.

“Hi uncle Jun,” the man looked at his left side to see one of Joshua’s nieces swimming next to him. They were on the shallow part of the sea and her parents were close to them.

“Hello,” Jun smiled at her.

“Mommy said you love uncle Shuji,” Jun felt the tips of his ears grow warm at the sentence. “Are you gonna get married like mommy and daddy?”

If Jun wasn’t red because of her earlier statement, then he’s most probably red now because of the question. The little girl was looking at him with an innocent smile on her face. Jun was conflicted on what answer he should give her. He couldn’t say yes because he wasn’t dating Joshua for real, but he also couldn’t say no because he was pretending to be Joshua’s boyfriend.

He was luckily saved by Jeonghan who was suddenly running towards them and pulled Jun to make him a human shield. Joshua halted in his steps. “Jeonghan that’s not fair.”

“Uncle Jeonghan that’s not fair,” their niece copied him.

Jeonghan laughed and hugged Jun. “Take him from me if you can,” he said as he teased his cousin.

Joshua rolled his eyes and stepped forward to grab Jun from Jeonghan. The latter took a step back, still holding Jun against him. “Han,” Joshua clicked his tongue. He didn’t like that his “boyfriend” was being held hostage by his cousin.

Jeonghan must’ve sensed his cousin was close to being pissed off so he let Jun go and raised his hands in defense. “Sorry, Jun.”

Jun smiled at him. “It’s okay.”

—

That afternoon, the three of them spent the rest of the day walking around town. The streets were bustling with locals and tourists, especially now that it was a Saturday. Jun tried not to think too much about Joshua intertwining their fingers because he didn’t want Jun to get lost. This happened because they almost got separated from each other when a huge group walked past them, almost dragging Jun with them in the process.

Jeonghan whined that he was being a third wheel. Joshua told him he could go back to the beach house, but his cousin said it was boring to go home alone and that he didn’t trust Joshua alone with Jun.

“Jeonghan we’re dating,” Jun chuckled.

“I know that. I still don’t trust my cousin.”

“I should be the one saying that,” Joshua deadpanned. “Do you guys want to sit down for a while? We could grab something to eat while we rest.”

Joshua’s question seemed like it was directed to his two companions, but he was looking at Jun directly. The latter suddenly felt conscious about his appearance. It was kind of hot and humid today so he was sure his face was starting to get oily. He didn’t get the chance to answer because Jeonghan was already dragging them to a local restaurant.

Joshua was the one to order for them, and he had to go up to the counter to do that. When he was out of earshot, Jeonghan leaned forward with his arms crossed on top of the table, a sly smile on his face. “I forgot to ask how you and Joshua met.”

The two of them met while Jun was on the job, actually. His partner that night introduced them to each other because she was very close to Joshua so she didn’t mind if he found out. Joshua didn’t judge him for his work. In fact, they never really talked about it much during their conversation. Joshua then contacted him after a few days. He asked if Jun was free to be a fake boyfriend this week.

“We met through a mutual friend,” Jun answered. This didn’t satisfy Jeonghan, if his pout wasn’t an obvious indicator. “Give me the juicy details, Junnie. Who asked who out? What was your first date like? First kiss? Stuff like that.”

“Joshua texted me first.”

“I raised Shuji well,” Jeonghan smiled, looking proud of himself. “What did you guys do?”

“We went to a party,” Jeonghan frowned. “You guys went to a party for your first date?”

“We had dinner before that at this Japanese restaurant. He insisted on paying for everything,” Jun smiled as he remembered that night. Both of them spent a good five minutes arguing because Jun wanted to pay his share. In the end, Joshua paid for everything.

The two of them talked more about Joshua. It kind of surprised Jun how much he knew about him. Jeonghan talked about their childhood. He even showed him some baby pictures of them.

“I can’t believe you’re laughing while he’s crying,” Jun was looking at a photo when they were five. The story behind that photo was that Jeonghan accidentally crushed Joshua’s sandcastle which caused him to cry.

“Why the hell are you guys looking at a photo of me crying?” Joshua snatched the phone from Jeonghan’s hand to take a closer look at the photo.

After giving Jeonghan his phone back, he took the seat next to Jun. “See how much he bullies me even as kids?”

Jeonghan looked offended. “Excuse me, Joshua Hong! You’re as equally evil as me.”

The cousins bickered back and forth. Seeing them like this makes Jun suddenly miss his roommates. He hadn’t texted them yet today, so he made a mental note to check on them later.

Joshua must’ve noticed that he turned quiet so he softly touched his left hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. You two just reminded me of my roommates.”

“Told you we should’ve invited them.”

Joshua held Jun’s hand the rest of the time they waited for their food. Probably as a way to comfort him from missing his friends.

—

**🐶🐱🦊**

**Jun:** Hi

**Mingyu:** Henlo

**Mingyu:** You okay?

**Jun:** Yeah. We just got home from walking around town. I bought you guys souvenirs

**Mingyu:** Thank you!

**Mingyu:** Wonwoo says he doesn’t need souvenirs. He says he wants you to “go get your fucking man already”

**Wonwoo:** Junhui how was sleeping in bed together 👀

**Jun:** Bye

—

That night, they had a bonfire by the beach. The kids were running around the sand, seemingly excited by the big fire in front of them. Their parents were keeping a close eye on them, and kept reminding them to not get too close to the fire.

There was alcohol for the adults which Jeonghan really appreciated. Jun was surprised to find out he liked drinking. A lot.

It was also a surprise that Jeonghan wasn’t hanging out with the couple tonight. Instead, he was with their older cousins. Jun was thankful for the alone time with Joshua even though neither of them were talking. They were quiet as they drank their beers while watching the flames in front of them dance.

Both of them being quiet meant that Jun had time to think. Of what? Joshua, duh. Tonight was their last night here and Jun kind of felt sad they were going their separate ways tomorrow. He really had fun this weekend and it’s not just because he got to spend time with his crush. This weekend trip helped Jun unwind from the stress school kept giving him.

Jun was too deep in thought that he barely noticed the light shoulder bump from Joshua. He turned his head to the left to look at him. “Huh?”

Joshua laughed and shook his head. “Nothing,” he grabbed Jun’s empty beer can so he could throw it together with his.

“Let’s go for a walk?” Jun couldn’t say no to Joshua, so he grabbed the latter’s outstretched hand and they walked away from the crowd hand in hand. Jeonghan raised his eyebrows suggestively as they passed by him, but Joshua just raised his middle finger at him.

They didn’t walk very far, but the distance was enough to give them privacy. Jun suddenly missed the warmth that came from the bonfire. Joshua sat down on the sand and patted the space next to him for Jun to sit on.

“Have you ever been in love?”

Jun was taken aback by Joshua’s question. “Well, that’s random.”

“I know, but have you?”

Jun shook his head. “I don't think so.”

He didn’t have time to fall in love with anyone because of his job and school. Some of his clients were really great people, but he just could find that connection—that spark—from them. And then there’s Joshua. He knows that what he feels for the other isn’t love (maybe not yet), but it’s something much stronger than a crush.

”How about you? Been in love before?” Jun doesn’t know if he wants to hear the answer, but the question was already out. All he could do now was hope Joshua would say no.

“Yeah, I have.” Jun felt a pang of jealousy. Whoever Joshua loved was very lucky.

“Oh,” Jun tried to sound like it didn’t affect him. “You should’ve invited them here instead.”

“But I did.”

Joshua’s sentence almost gave Jun a whiplash because of how fast he turned to look at him. “What?”

Joshua chuckled and held Jun’s cheek with one hand. “I said,” he moved closer, their noses only a few inches away from each other. Jun held his breath because of their close proximity. If he leaned close enough their lips would touch. It was a very tempting thought.

“I brought the person I’m in love with,” Joshua slowly moved his face closer until Jun felt like he was getting crossed-eye.

“Josh, I-”

Whatever Jun was about to say was interrupted by Jeonghan. “Hey stop smooching over there and come join us here!”

Joshua cursed under his breath because of the interruption. He placed his forehead on Jun’s shoulder. “Can I hug you?”

_ Hell yeah, you can! _

“Sure.”

Jun felt Joshua’s arms slowly circle around his waist until his hands rested on the small of his back. Jun, of course, hugged him back. He kind of got what Joshua was trying to say earlier, but he didn’t want to assume anything. They really should have a proper talk about this later.

“Guys come on,” Jeonghan called them again, whining. Joshua tightened his hug. Jun wished the other wouldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating right now.

When Joshua pulled away, he thought that was it. Jun immediately missed his warmth, but he didn’t have to miss it for long. Joshua intertwined their fingers together and gave Jun a bright smile. “Is this fine?”

Jun squeezed his hand. “It’s more than fine.”

—

It was late when they got back to their room, and honestly, Jun just wants to go to bed and fall asleep. But this talk with Joshua was far more important than anything else at the moment. It was now or never for him. His hand itched to call Wonwoo. That guy was his go-to person when he was having a crisis.

Joshua was still out taking care of a drunk Jeonghan who refused to let his cousin go. Jun offered to help, but Joshua softly nudged him towards their bedroom while half dragging, half carrying Jeonghan.

“Good night, Junnie,” Jeonghan gave him a lopsided smile before he entered the room.

Jun heard the doorknob click so he stood up as fast as he could. Which was a wrong idea because the room started spinning. Joshua entered the room. Shirtless. Now Jun can really feel his surrounding spin.

“Jeonghan puked on me,” he explained his lack of clothing. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. Are you sleepy?”

Jun shook his head. He was willing to sacrifice his sleep for Joshua. He’s waited long enough, he could wait a few minutes more.

🐶🐱🦊

**Jun:** Wish me luck

**Wonwoo:** Omg why?????? Good luck!!!!!

**Mingyu:** Junhui are you finally getting your man????

**Mingyu:** Wonwoo’s about to cry. He’s saying our baby’s growing up.

**Jun:** Excuse me I am older than both of you. Why are you my parents?

**Wonwoo:** That hurts💔 

**Wonwoo:** But why are you talking to us?!?!?!!! Go have sexy time with Joshua.

**Jun:** He’s in the shower

**Mingyu:** Oh👁️👄👁️

**Wonwoo:** Oh👁️👄👁️

**Jun:** Idiot couple

**Wonwoo:** At least we’re a couple

**Jun:** Hey😠😠

Joshua only spent five minutes in the shower. Jun didn’t expect him to be that quick, but it kind of gave him the feeling that Joshua also wanted to talk as soon as possible.

Joshua sat down beside him. He was wearing a white muscle tee and had the towel hanging on his shoulders. His hair was still damp from the shower, and Jun can smell the shampoo they both shared.

“Josh.”

“Jun.”

Both of them spoke at the same time, causing them to giggle like teenagers. This eased the tension inside the room, which Jun was thankful for. He knew what they were going to talk about was important, but they didn’t have to be so serious to the point where it’s kind of uncomfortable.

“Can I go first? Because I’m really nervous as fuck right now and I just want to let everything out before I chicken out,” Joshua chuckled at himself for being uncool.

Jun smiled. “Sure.”

“Can I hold your hand?” Jun gave his hand out for the other to hold.

“Okay, here goes nothing,” Joshua took a deep breath and closed his eyes. when he opened them, he was looking straight at Jun’s with all seriousness. Jun wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. He would always be drawn to Joshua’s doe-like eyes.

“Wen Junhui, I like you. A lot. Like, I think about you in the middle of studying kind of like. I think about you before I go to sleep. I think about you at random times every day. Look,” he squeezed Jun’s hand tighter. “What I’m trying to say is that no matter what I’m doing, no matter how busy I am, you never leave my head.”

Joshua let out a shaky sigh. “I don’t know if you feel the same since it’s your job to be my boyfriend and act all sweet. But, fuck, I can’t seem to stop liking you.”

Jun felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest any time. He’s daydreamed about this scenario many times. He’s daydreamed about Joshua feeling the same way as him. This time it wasn’t a daydream. This time it’s reality.

Joshua Hong, the person he’s been crushing on for quite a period of time now, has officially confessed his feelings for him. And Jun was just sitting there like a fool.

“Jun? Please say something,” Joshua whispered.

“I like you, too.” Jun wasn’t really good with flowery words so he just went straight to the point. Joshua’s eyes widened like couldn’t believe Jun felt the same way. Jun wanted to laugh, he should be the one feeling this way. But he couldn’t blame Joshua, he did work as a boyfriend for rent after all.

“What? Jun if that’s a joke I swear to-” Joshua didn’t get to finish what he was saying because Jun kissed him on the lips. It was only a peck, but it was enough to shut Joshua up.

“I like you. A lot. But,” Joshua’s face fell at the last word. “Are you okay with me? I mean my job. I go out with tons of people.”

Joshua placed his free hand on Jun’s cheek. “I’m the one you like, right?”

Jun nodded. “Then I don’t care if you go out with other people. It’s your job, it helps you pay for your bills, you enjoy doing it. Who am I to stop you? It’s not like I’m your boyfriend or anything, right?”

Jun rolled his eyes playfully. “Joshua Hong, is that your way of making me ask you to be my boyfriend?”

Joshua smirked. Jun wants to kiss that off his face. “Is it working?”

“Mhm,” Jun leaned his face closer to Joshua’s. He was feeling bold now that they’ve established that their feelings were mutual. “Joshua Hong, would you be my boyfriend? For real this time.”

“I would love to,” Joshua closed the gap between them and kissed Jun like he was starving for it.

“Someone’s excited,” Jun chuckled. Joshua only grunted in response and captured Jun’s lips once again.

—

They went down together for breakfast holding hands. No one said anything since they knew they were boyfriends anyway. But Jeonghan—who was most definitely hungover—pointed an accusing finger at Jun then at his cousin. “Joshuji are you a vampire?! Look at that big as fu-” his older cousin glared at him “-nny hickey on Jun!”

Jun immediately covered his hickey, but Joshua just laughed. The rest of the adults teased the both of them during breakfast. Jun just wanted to hide in a corner, but Joshua held his hand all throughout the meal. Jun feels like everything would be okay if Joshua held his hand forever.

**🐶🐱🦊**

**Jun:** Guess who finally got his man

**Wonwoo:** That’s my baby😭 Now we can go on double dates😭

**Mingyu:** Congrats, Jun! I’m really happy for the both of you❤️

**Jun:** I’m really glad I went on this trip. This is only the beginning of our story. And whatever happens in the future, I know we’ll face it hand in hand.

“Hey, your boyfriend’s here. Give him attention,” Joshua sneaked his head under Jun’s arm so he could rest it on his boyfriend’s chest.

Boyfriend.

Jun was used to being called that because of his job. But with Joshua saying it, it felt different. Jun feels like he could listen to it forever. It gave him a feeling of euphoria. It’s like he’s feeling warmth for the first time.

“Junnie, give me attention,” Joshua whined. Jun placed his phone somewhere on the bed. He hugged Joshua and kissed his forehead. “Sorry, I was just thinking how happy I am with you.”

“You guys are being gross today,” Jeonghan was hanging out with them in Joshua’s room. This annoyed Joshua, but he didn’t have the heart to kick his cousin out while he was hungover.

“Then get back together with Soonyoung!” Joshua shouted.

Jun watched with a content smile as his boyfriend and his cousin bickered. He didn’t mind that he couldn’t relate to what they were talking about. All that matters was that he could finally hold Joshua in his arms like this.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this point I want to thank you for taking the time to read this fic. I hope you had fun reading it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you <3


End file.
